Power line communication (PLC), also called mains communication, power line transmission (PLT), broadband power line (BPL), power band or power line networking (PLN), is a term describing a method for using electric power distribution wires for simultaneous distribution of data. A carrier can communicate voice and data by superimposing an analogue signal over the standard 50 Hz or 60 Hz alternating current (AC) of a power network. For indoor applications PLC equipment can use household electrical power wiring as a transmission medium for data transfer.
However, power line communication between devices within a power line communication system may be interfered with by other devices or systems outside the power line communication system but connected to the same electrical power wiring. For example, vacuum cleaners, electric drills, dimmers, electrical ballasts or switching power supplies, which are supplied by the same electrical power network and do not take part in the PLC system or take part in another PLC system, may cause disturbances in the mains power network due to noise generated thereby.
Therefore, other carriers for distributing data, such as HDMI or S-video cables for instance, are used for short distances between devices communicating with each other. This may result in a plurality of cables connecting different communicating devices with each other, which leads to a complex network architecture.
It is an object of the invention to enable a power line communication between a plurality of devices of a power line communication system without interferences from outside the power line communication system. Another object of this invention is to maximize data throughput rates and increase flexibility in usage for a wide range of applications. Another object of this invention is to provide a power line communication system, which renders a complex wiring with additional carriers obsolete and allows a reduced complexity and installation effort compared to common systems. Additional carriers are electrical and/or optical audio cables, composite video cables, S-video cables, SCART cables, HDMI cables, for instance.
The objects are solved by a device, a power line communication system, and a power line communication method as claimed and described herein.
Further embodiments are defined in the dependent claims.
Further details of the invention will become apparent from consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.